


Baby Boy Blues

by NastyBambino



Series: The Age Play Files [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Tony, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Little Space, M/M, Marvel Ageplay Bang, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Use of They/Them Pronouns For Loki, Very Light Thorki, bottle feeding, little Tony, thor and loki babysit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Thor and Loki are tasked to watch a grumpy little Tony while Steve is away on a mission.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Age Play Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Baby Boy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a while and I am so so proud of it! All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

_“I know this isn’t exactly a normal favor to ask,” Steve starts, already apologetic, “but you two are the only ones who know about our ageplay. Tony said it was okay to ask so…would you be able to look after him for me this weekend? He won’t admit it, but he needs the stress relief. But since I’m going to be on a mission, well…” Thor frowns slightly, and Loki gives him a raised eyebrow._

_“Will he be okay with us?” Thor asks. “I have no problem with watching him, and I’m sure Loki doesn’t either.” Loki brushes their hair over their shoulder. _

_“I’m not fully sure why you are asking me of all people,” they question softly. “I have been around for a while now, but history is history.” Steve crosses his arms._

_“I figure this is a good way to put that behind us. Plus, you won’t be alone. Thor will be with you.” He shrugs. “Besides, you also had the mind control thing going on.” Loki flinches slightly at the reminder before their features smooth over again._

_“I’m sure we will be fine,” Thor says firmly. “What do you need us to do?” Steve gives them a relived and grateful smile._

_“Don’t take it personally if Tony wakes up cranky. He’s always cranky when he wakes up. You’ll have to change him and feed him. He gets play time and TV time after, but nothing too adult. There’s a tablet made for his little time, including things he can eat, do, and the list of rules he has when he’s little. There’s also nap times and his bed time on it and what he likes to play with and do depending on how little he is. He shouldn’t age down beyond the younger side of toddler, but he can age lower sometimes.”_

_Thor and Loki nod along, taking the tablet from Steve and looking through some of the babysitter instructions. “Do either of you know how to change a diaper?” Loki nods._

_“I would help with the little ones on Asgard when I was younger, in between magic lessons.” Thor looks relieved at the answer, not knowing how to himself. Steve nods._

_“He’s probably going to fight you while you do it. He doesn’t like it even when it’s just me.” He runs a hand through his hair. “He’s in bed and should be out for the rest of the night. Thanks, again.”_

_\---_

Thor and Loki look down at a sleeping Tony laying curled up around a Captain Ameri-bear and with a matching pacifier in his mouth. Loki turns away to look over the instructions on the tablet and thinks about what to prepare for breakfast. They sigh and leave the room, wandering into the kitchen and setting the tablet on the counter. They get out ingredients for blueberry pancakes and get to work, wanting to get the batter together before the little wakes up. They pick up on the sound of upset whimpering and soft shushing and set the bowl to the side.

When they enter the room, they see Thor holding Tony’s hand as the little rubs his eyes with a wide yawn, pacifier hanging from the clip on his onesie. When he catches sight of Loki, he shifts behind Thor, clinging to his pants and peeking shyly out at them. Loki gives him a kind smile and tucks their hair behind their ear. “Good morning, little one,” they coo softly. “Thor and I are watching you until your Daddy gets back, Do you remember him saying that?” Tony nods hesitantly and pulls his pacifier back in his mouth, giving it a few anxious sucks.

“D’you got’sa change me s‘oo?” he slurs softly, cheeks pinking slightly in embarrassment. Loki can’t help but find it endearing.

“Yes, I do.” Tony’s face darkens as a soft, protesting whine leaves his throat. Their lips twitch upwards slightly, and a glance at Thor shows the god already just as smitten as they are. “I know, young one. I will make it as quick as I possibly can. Thor can find you clothes while you’re being changed, if you would like.” Tony glances up at Thor, who gives him a warm smile, then back to Loki, who watches him patiently. He slowly moves from behind Thor and takes Loki’s hand, looking down at his feet. Loki coos and picks Tony up, settling him on their hip, before walking over to the changing table. Tony gives them a wide-eyed look, probably not used to being picked up by anyone except his daddy. Loki smiles softly and turns to Thor. “Please find him something thin to wear. It’s supposed to be hot, and there’s a sandbox on one of the roof areas that he likes to play in.”

They don’t wait for Thor to answer to go back to Tony. They smile and tickle his stomach a little through his t-shirt, getting an almost reluctant giggle. Loki checks the tablet as they pull out supplies, making sure that everything that’s pictured is what they grab. They set the tablet to the side and focus on Tony, cooing softly as he rubs at his eyes again. Loki quickly pulls the diaper off, sliding the dry one under him expertly, before wiping him clean and applying the cream. It’s over so quickly that Tony is looking a little dazed and possibly upset at not even having enough time to put up a fuss over the change. Loki chuckles slightly at the disgruntled look as Thor comes over with an Avengers onesie and thin blue and red shorts. Thor distracts Tony by making faces and poking his cheeks while Loki dresses him, only clicking his tongue when they had trouble with how the little moved.

“All done, little one!” Thor says with an excited grin, lifting Tony up and settling him on his hip before picking up the tablet. Loki clips the pacifier onto the new onesie then pops it in Tony’s mouth, smiling gently and remembering their duties in Asgard as he sucks on it and eyes them with unimpressed looks.

“So similar to a physical child,” they murmur softly, slightly awed. “Let’s fill your belly with some pancakes.” Tony perks up.

“’ancakes?” he asks, hopeful. Loki gently taps him on the nose.

“That’s right. Blueberry pancakes.” The awe making his doe eyes glisten has their stomach twisting with longing for their own children. _So easy to please_, they think, following Thor out of the bedroom.

\---

Thor carries Tony into the living room, much to Tony’s chagrin. He squirms against his hip until he’s sat down on his play mat with his blocks. He turns his back to the god to build a tower and hide his pinking cheeks at being seen little by them (and at his reluctance to accept being unbothered by it). He blinks when Thor comes and sits next to him, on the tablet but keeping him company. “What are you building, Anthony?” Thor questions curiously. Tony, suddenly shy, stares at the block in his hand.

“Tower,” he mumbles back, stacking the block. Thor grins and picks up a couple; Tony looks at him curiously.

“May I help?” Tony blushes but smiles and nods, trying not to betray his excitement. They make a myriad of towers: short and tall, wide and narrow. Thor even makes up a story for their little kingdom with Tony as the little prince and blacksmith. They play until Loki leaves the kitchen, wiping their hands with a towel.

“It’s time for breakfast you two,” they say with some authority lining their voice. Tony whines loudly, pouting angrily at him.

“No!” he huffs. “Wanna keep playin’!” Sure, Tony is hungry, and his tummy has been growling ever since he woke up, but he doesn’t want to stop playing just to _eat_! Loki puts their hands on their hips disapprovingly.

“Little one, it is time to eat. Come on before your food gets cold.” Tony’s face starts to get red, anger welling up in his chest.

“NO!” Thor sighs and picks him up; he instantly tries to wiggle out of the grip, but he’s held onto like it’s nothing. Which it probably is, considering who has him. He fights the whole way to the kitchen and the whole time he’s forced into his high chair, yelling and kicking at Thor angrily as frustrated tears well in his eyes. “I want my daddy!” Thor sets a hand on his head, probably to comfort him, but it only makes him yell angrily and shove it away. The sadness in Thor’s eyes hurts him a little, but he can’t help it. He’s angry, he wants his daddy, and he wants to play! He’s momentarily distracted by a sippy cup being put in front of him by Loki. He eyes it suspiciously, wondering if Loki had the balls to give him water while in his already bad mood.

“It’s watermelon juice, young one,” they answer easily. “Your favorite, yes?” Tony glances up at him before taking the cup.

“Thanks you,” he mumbles before popping it in his mouth and giving a hard suck. His mood almost flips the moment he tastes the crisp juice; he relaxes into his chair as he keeps sucking at it lazily, watching Loki with disinterested eyes. The moment he sees Loki cutting up his pancakes he perks up and lets out little needy whines, kicking his feet. Loki chuckles softly, and it makes Tony's cheeks pink and a pout want to take over his lips. A plate of smothered pancakes topped with fresh blueberries is set in front of him, and he's given a special fork for littles. He doesn't give Loki the chance to give it to him, instead sticking his fingers into the pancakes and grabbing handfuls of the cut-up pieces and dumping them in his mouth, sucking on his fingers. The emotions that pass over both of their faces has him giggling as he chews, humming happily as he kicks his feet. Loki doesn't even bother with a rag and uses magic to clean his hands, starling Tony. "Let's not do that again," they sigh, waving their hands over the plate.

Out of spite, Tony tries to do it again only for his hands to bounce off an invisible barrier. He gives Loki the stink eye and only gets a smile in response. "I'm sure you wouldn't like to take two baths today, young one," Thor speaks up. He raises an eyebrow. "Unless I'm wrong?" Tony shakes his head vehemently and picks up the forgotten fork, pouting as he starts to eat his pancakes with it. Loki watches him with a smile for a moment before nudging Thor towards the dirty dishes. Thor groans but goes without any other protest as Loki sits in a chair by Tony's. Tony shrinks back slightly and grabs his sippy cup, taking a long drink to hide his face from Loki's intense gaze. They curl their hand under their chin and eye the cup, probably to see if he needs a refill or not. He drinks the rest of it then offers it to Loki with a shy smile.

"More, please," he says softly. Loki smiles and takes it, pressing a kiss to his head that nearly has him sputtering.

"You have very nice manners, Anthony. Thank you." He goes back to his food with a blush, getting through half of it before the newly filled cup is sat in front of him.

"Thanks you." He takes another drink before going back to his pancakes, finishing them in a few minutes after getting calmed enough that he can realize how hungry he is. Loki clears the plate away as he focuses on finishing his juice, burping quietly after chugging in his enthusiasm to get back to playing. Loki pulls a bottle out of the fridge then takes him out of the chair, this time being the one to carry him into the living room. He whines as they pass his mat to sit on the couch, Loki cradling him into their arm as the hand holding the bottle glows with magic.

"Yes, little one, I know. Just your bottle, then you can play to your heart's content until nap time." Tony whines again but is silenced when the bottle is pressed between his lips, him automatically suckling and taking in the warm honey vanilla milk. He almost immediately relaxes and wraps a hand around Loki's wrists as he steadily sucks. Loki coos at him as Thor joins them on the couch, peering over Loki's shoulder down at Tony. Tony's cheeks pink again, and he wishes he could hide his face. The adoring looks from them are a lot for him, barely used to seeing the same look from Steve. He closes his eyes and focuses on drinking his bottle. It's not long until he's sucking down air with a frustrated whine. Loki pulls the bottle from his mouth then rubs his stomach. Tony lets out a loud belch then immediately starts squirming off of his lap. Loki chuckles and lets him down, Tony immediately crawling onto his mat and picking up his blocks again. When Thor tries to join him this time, he fusses and whines, pushing at his arms until he takes the hint and sits back on the couch with Loki.

He plays for a while, attention going between his toys and the television once a cartoon gets put on. He tries to smother his yawn, but it doesn't get past his caretakers. Loki picks him up, checking his diaper (wet without him knowing, embarrassingly), as Thor puts his toys away for later. He struggles, knowing that a nap is next on the list. He starts sniffling as Loki changes his diaper, holding him still like he weighs nothing and not caught off-guard by his movements. When he’s picked up and sees Thor getting his crib ready, he starts crying in earnest, practically wailing.

Loki sits in the rocking chair in the room and has Tony curl against their shoulder, rocking the chair as he sobs into his neck. Slim fingers, so different from Daddy’s, run through his hair. He cries for a while, sobbing so hard that he starts to hiccup. Once Thor pops a pacifier in his mouth, he gives it distressed sucks and looks up at him with blurry eyes. He does eventually calm down from the rocking and petting as his eyes fall half-closed and a fist curls in Loki’s shirt. Loki brushes the last of his tears away and gives him a tender look. “What was that all about, little one?” they ask gently. “Can you use your words for me?” Tony hides his face more and mumbles. “I’m sorry?”

“ I ‘on’ wike to s’eep wifout Daddy,” he sniffles, hiccupping right after. Loki gently pulls his head back so that they’re looking at each other.

“Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep then lay you down in your crib?” Tony shyly nods and hides his face again. There are hushed words exchanged over his head that he can’t hear as the rocking starts up again. With not even his tears getting in the way, he slowly falls asleep, the last thing in his ears the sounds of Loki starting to sing an Aesir lullaby.

\---

Thor watches Loki lay Tony down in his crib, using some magic to cushion him so that they don’t wake him up in the jostle. He watches them stroke his hair again and place a tender kiss on his forehead before pushing the crib guard back up with a sigh. He comes over and takes Loki’s hand, pulling them out of the room and leaving the door open just a crack. “You are good with him,” he says softly as they walk to the living room. Loki’s cheeks pink slightly as they shrug.

“He is much like the babes and children back on Asgard,” they reply, going to grab the tablet to log when he fell asleep and figure out what’s next for when he wakes up. “It’s not too difficult to care for him. Easier, even, because we don’t need to be too careful what we feed him, and he’s capable of much more.” Thor sits on the couch with them and slings a shoulder over the back of the couch.

“Still. You could have been uninvolved.” Loki snorts.

“And leave you to flounder by yourself with a child-minded? Surely not.” Thor grins slightly.

“Surely not.” He watches him a bit before a question slips from his lips. “Why do you call him child-minded and not a babe?” Loki shrugs.

“Because he is a child in an adult’s body right now. Child-minded.” He feels stupid after the answer is spoken and blushes in his embarrassment.

“Ah.” They grin up at him, their glance dancing with mirth.

“Ah, indeed.” Thor sticks his tongue out and gently shoves him. Loki chuckles and cuddles into his side.

“What is next on the agenda for the little one?” They hum thoughtfully.

“A snack that will be easy for you to make. He gets a fruit salad, water, and some animal crackers. We could make him a fort and entertain him with cartoons and magic as well. It says he’s much more…amicable to it when in his ‘little space’ according to the hasty note.” Thor peeks at the tablet and reads it himself, nodding. Loki continues to rattle off ideas and plans based on what Tony can do, seeming to never run out of material or ideas, while Thor looks on, smitten.

“You would make a great mother.” Loki's cheeks pink as they clear their throat, refocusing far too hard on the tablet and staying silent. Thor hides a smile in their hair and closes his eyes, reveling in their warmth as they continue to plan for the afternoon and evening. Things are quiet for a few hours until their ears pick up a disgruntled whine signaling Tony has been awake for a while and is ready to get up.

“Get the snacks ready. I will get Anthony and change him.” They barely see Thor nod before going to Tony’s room and smiling softly, finding Tony softly babbling to his bear. Loki makes their steps more known so as not to startle him, and Tony’s eyes snap up to Loki as he falls quiet, sudden shyness taking over. He hides in his bear as Loki lifts him up and carries him over to the changing table. They’re just as swift as they were before, snapping Tony’s onesie closed before he knows it. Tony looks up at them, pacifier bobbing in his mouth as Loki tucks away the last of the supplies. Warm fingers brush against his cheek; he leans into the touch hesitantly, shutting his eyes as he lets out an almost silent sigh. It warms Loki’s heart to see the trust slowly building between them more than they’d ever admit.

Loki picks him up and settles him on their hip, brushing his hair back behind his ear. “You are far too cute,” they mutter softly as they carry him into the living room. Tony hides his face in Loki’s neck, cheeks and ears red in embarrassment. Loki sits with Tony in their lap, and Thor leaves the kitchen sooner with a tray of snacks: fruit cut in sizeable chunks to Tony’s liking, a small bowl of frosted animal crackers, and a sippy cup of water. He reaches for the fruit before Thor gets the chance to sit down, little whines leaving behind his pacifier. Loki manages to clip it to his onesie before it falls out of his mouth in his haste. Thor holds the tray in his lap and pushes the bowl closer to Tony, who takes a chunk of fruit out of it and shoves it in his mouth with a pleased groan.

“You would think we didn’t feed you,” Thor chuckles while Loki struggles to keep him from shoving multiple pieces of fruit in his mouth.

“Anthony!” they eventually chastise, making him freeze and look at them with wide eyes. “You are eating too fast. You will choke. Please slow down, or I will have to feed you myself.” Tony’s cheeks pink, and he nods, chewing on the piece in his mouth and waiting to eat the one in his hand. He takes breaks to sip his water and eat an animal cracker, eventually sitting back against Loki once all of the food is gone with his cup in his hands. Loki summons a cloth and wipes at his face and hands, ignoring his annoyed whines and pushing hands. They chuckle and let him down onto the floor to crawl to his play mat, little diapered butt swaying in all of its precious glory despite Tony’s irritation.

Loki flips through a book for a while, keeping part of their attention on Thor moving around in the kitchen and doing his own thing as well as Tony playing on the floor. They finish a chapter before a hand is tugging at their skirt and drawing their attention away. They mark their place and set the book to the side before turning their full attention to the shy little refusing to look up at them. “Play?” he asks softly, fidgeting with his pacifier before popping it in his mouth. Loki smiles softly, heart warming in surprised happiness.

“Of course, little one.” They move onto the floor with Tony and looks around the mat, tucking their hair behind their ear. They build a castle together, Loki using their magic to help make it more grand (much to Tony’s delight). They even craft little people that move on their own for Tony to play with, the little giggling and clapping his hands as they make funny little expressions at him. He picks up one that looks like his Daddy and cradles it to his chest, eyes suddenly getting teary. Loki coos and pulls him into their lap once more, making the little people do a song and dance to distract Tony as they run their fingers through his hair. Tony sucks on his pacifier as he watches the show, eyelids already starting to droop and head gently nodding. Loki carries him over to the couch and lays down with him on top, cheek resting against their breasts.

Tony doesn’t fight sleep much longer and simply nuzzles into the slightly cool skin beneath him, pacifier bobbing and Steve-lookalike clutched in his hand. Thor comes out to check on them, towel in hand. Loki gives him a lazy but appreciative glance. “I am going to allow myself a nap with Anthony,” they inform softly, fingers back in Tony’s hair. “Will you be able to handle dinner?” Thor leans down and brushes his lips against their forehead.

“Rest,” he replies. “I will wake you once dinner is ready.” Loki gives him a soft smile before closing their eyes and letting out a soft sigh, following Tony into sleep.

\---

Tony wakes with a soft yawn, rubbing at his eye with a quiet whine. He looks around with bleary eyes to find what woke him up and finds Thor above him and Loki with a smile on his face. He hides his face in Loki’s chest again and huffs, trying to go back to sleep. He protests loudly as he’s lifted, kicking his feet slightly but still too tired to put up much of a fight. He’s tucked into Thor’s neck and goes quiet as he’s carried into (presumably) his room. Thor lays him down and changes his diaper; Tony’s too tired to feel properly embarrassed, still to asleep for anything more than his cheeks pinking slightly. It takes him a while and a lot of muttering before he’s done changing him. Tony’s more awake and aware when Thor picks him up again, mini-Steve still clutched to his chest as he sniffs the air, smelling whatever it was that Thor cooked up during his nap.

“I do hope you enjoy chicken pasta, little one,” Thor teases. His eyes widen as he looks up at Thor in awe, wiggling slightly in his inability to contain his excitement. He only ever gets it on special occasions, something they made a rule to give Tony something extra special to look forward to. His daddy must have left the recipe for them! He doesn’t fight at all when Thor sets him in his chair and wraps a bib around his neck. He even manages to keep most of his blush down when a rumpled Loki walks in wiping at the drool left behind on their skin from Tony. Loki wraps their arms around Thor and whispers something to him that makes him laugh and shoo them away with a grin. Tony files that away for later as he’s given a steaming plate of chicken alfredo macaroni and cheese, doesn’t even balk at the broccoli next to it.

“I think I will help feed you this time,” Loki says with a chuckle, spoon in hand as they scoot up to him. “We still have a bath to give you, and messy foods make for a messy boy. Isn’t that right, Anthony?” Tony sticks his tongue out at them and pouts. He’s not messy! Only sometimes! They grin and scoop the food up, blowing on it before holding it up to his lips. He can’t hide the blush this time as he takes a bite, a loud, pleased groan escaping his lips as his feet kick slightly. Loki takes a bite of their own food as Tony chews, a smile on their face.

“Glad to see that it’s pleased you, Anthony,” Thor says proudly, serving himself. They eat together in relative quiet, Tony babbling every once in a while between bites and the gods responding to him wholeheartedly. Even with Loki’s careful feeding, Tony manages to make a mess of himself and is weirdly proud of it. He enjoys being a _little bit _of a nuisance after all. Loki shakes their head, and Tony wonders if he’s imagining the fondness in their eyes. He shakes his head and grins at them. “He eats like a warrior!” Loki lefts him and sits him on their hip, giving Thor a raised eyebrow.

“Reminds me of you as a child during our feasts.” Thor blushing is a sight that Tony never thought he’d be lucky enough to see, and it’s just as rewarding as he thought it would be. (He thinks about all of his friends embarrassed and blushing, okay? Leave him alone.) Tony sucks on his thumb as he’s carried into the bathroom, already hearing the sounds of the bath running. Loki uses magic to hover the tablet in front of their face while they get Tony ready for his bath, no doubt reading the instructions left behind to avoid triggering his PTSD. He yawns as Loki lowers him into the tub, relaxing into the water with a pleased sigh. He opens his mouth with a disgruntled noise; Loki chuckles and pops a paci in his mouth, specifically one with a Thor theme.

Thor comes into the bathroom and smiles slightly at Tony, causing the little to duck his head and focus intensely on the bubbles forming around him. His bath toys fill his vision, and he focuses on those instead, babbling behind his pacifier as he plays with the different-themed toys and the tub of bath crayons. He draws on the wall as Loki focuses on his hair first, eyes dropping slightly at the gentle scrubbing on his scalp and the slender fingers running through his hair. Even though his body tenses when the shampoo and the conditioner are rinsed out, none of the water gets in his eyes (and his trust in Loki slowly grows). Both Thor and Loki maneuver him around to help him wash his body before allowing him to clean between his legs on his own, respectfully turning away to save him the embarrassment that he feels anyway. He guesses that getting extra bath playtime makes up for it.

By the time the bubbles are gone and the water has started cooling, Tony is starting to look like a prune, eyes droopy and unable to smother his yawns any longer. Thor has to pick him up from the tub after wrapping him in his favorite Captain America towel. He lays him on the bed and dries him off before Loki replaces him, diapering materials and lotion in hand. He’s too warm and content to feel embarrassed, blinking up at them as they massage the lotion into his skin. “You’re ready for bed, aren’t you little one?” they coo. “Even naps only do so much.” Tony grunts and weakly nudges their side with his foot, disapproving pout behind his paci. Loki chuckles and diapers him efficiently once more before putting him in one of Steve’s shirts set to the side for when he’s not around, one that’s practically a dress on him. His pacifier is clipped onto it, then he’s being picked up and carried on Loki’s hip again. He closes his eyes as he sucks on his paci, arms loose around Loki and face hidden in their neck.

“Ah, open those eyes for me, Anthony,” Thor encourages. “I have a surprise for you.” Tony whines but obeys, too curious for his own good. His eyes widen, and his jaw drops in awe. The overhead lights are off and instead replaced with twinkling fairy lights all around the living room. It’s almost like a giant nest, blankets and pillows everywhere with sheets making thin walls. He registers that it’s a fort, something that he and Steve could never really get around to and something he’s never had in his childhood. He starts crying before he can get a handle on it, trying to squirm out of Loki’s arms. Loki blinks and lets him down at the large opening of the fort, and he takes off, crawling into it. Seeing his stuffed animals is just the icing on the cake, and he builds his own little mini-nest with them, cradling his Captain Ameri-bear to his chest. They join him eventually, soft smiles on their faces that he returns with teary gratitude-filled eyes.

He cuddles up to them, putting his head in Loki’s lap and his feet in Thor’s as he curls up. He yawns and grips Loki’s shirt as his eyes close. “Fank yous,” he mumbles, already falling asleep easier than he thought he would.

\---

Loki looks down at Tony fondly, running their fingers through his hair as they lean their head on Thor’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” they say softly, never taking their eyes off of Tony. Thor nods and hums.

“Neither would I,” he replies just as softly. “We’ll have to ask to babysit again.” Loki smiles and closes their eyes.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am soft. I love baby Tony and should write him more. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
